


No More

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the Alphas are dead, monsters are at an all time low, and Dean and Cas enjoy some down time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More

All Alpha's are gone. Monsters are no more.

For the first time in Dean's life, he didn't know what to do.

The last Alpha had died the month before, ending the werewolves.

He'd only killed him once he knew that Garth's pack had died.

A fire had taken their house, and when it hit the gas heater, the flames became explosive.

So they hunted down the Alpha and shoved a silver sword in his chest, watching how all the others died with their leader.

The monsters that they knew of were gone, things had calmed down a lot.

Heaven had been put back in order, so for once the angels weren't a threat, and Crowley had been keeping his lackeys under a tight reign.

So with the only hunts the odd salt and burn or new monster, Dean was getting a taste for what freedom was like. Of what a normal life was like.

He leaned back against the wall, laptop sitting on his thighs.

He found Ghostbusters, and looked down at Cas, who was snuggled up against his side, head on his chest.

Of all the things to come of the mostly monster-less world, his relationship with Cas was probably Dean's favorite thing.

Without the threat of getting killed everyday, Dean allowed himself to admit his feelings for the angel.

To his great relief and pleasure, Cas felt the sane way.

"You'll like this one, Babe," he promised, pressing a kiss to his head, then again to his lips when Cas looked up.

Dean pulled back, pecking him once more before settling back against the wall and hitting play.


End file.
